¿como planear la boda perfecta?
by anndreea
Summary: nuestros personajes favoritos se van a casar al fin, veremos un natsume pervertido y ansioso por la noche de bodas,una mikan siendo asustada por hotaru en como sera la la luna de miel ... , lean es primer mi fanfiction acepto criticas y comentarios no se olviden de los review
1. Chapter 1

Asi gakuen alice al fin era un lugar pacifico ya no obligan a los estudiantes a hacer misiones, los estudiantes podian salir los fines de semana a visitar a sus parientes y con esta nueva y mejor vision de lo que es ahora gakuen alice nuestros personajes favoritos se despedian de la academia, despues de todos ellos ya habian crecido y se tenian que graduar.

Por su parte nuestra castaña habia ido un tiempo a su pueblo natal junto con Hotaru, quien fue a visitar a sus padres,durante su estadia visito la tumba de su abuelo se reencontro con viejas amigas de la infancia y muchas cosas mas, despues de ese corto tiempo regreso con Hotaru a Tokyo a estudiar una carrera de enfermeria, mientras que hotaru estudiaba una de ingieneria mecatronica.

Natsume como todo hermano preocupado antes de dejar la academia le habia pedido a Youchi que por favor cuide de Aoi y sobre todo no dejara que ningun mocoso se le acercase, luego se dedico a estudiar una carrera de administracion de empresas, junto con Ruca que estudiaba para ser medico veterinario.

Pero no se preocupen ellos seguian teniendo contacto y mejor aun natsume era novio de mikan y Ruca era novio de Hotaru

._._5 años despues._._._._

En una lujoso restaurante de tokyo se encontraba sentada una hermosa castaña y un exitoso empresario de cabellos color azabaches.

Mikan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?.- dijo natsume parandose de la mesa de donde se encontraban para arrodillarse frente a mikan, toda la mañana del dia habia estado nervioso dando vueltas en circulo por la oficina con anillo en mano, practicando en la manera como pedirle en ser su esposa a mikan con amanatsu , claro Hotaru no se la habia prestado por voluntad propia le habia tenido que pagar , bueno en fin estaba muy nervioso¿Quién diria el gran natsume hyuga nervioso?,eso si no se lo deria notar.

mikan en ese mismo instante no se lo podia creer era como un hermoso sueño natsume le pedia ser su esposa , los ojos le brillaban de la ilucion y al segundo de la propuesta reaciono viendo que no era un sueño .

si , claro que si.-dijo mikan con mucho entusiasmo saltando a los brazos de su prometido para besarlo, fue un beso tierno y calido, el cual era la muestra de su amor.

**Pdv de natsume**

Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo no puedo esperar a casarme con mikan, y sobretodo la luna de miel,*solto una sonrisa maliciosa y pervertida*

**Fin pdv**

Mikan quien se habia percatado de la estraña sonrisa de natsume sabia ya que su prometido era un neko pervertido ¿y que se le hiba a hacer?asy lo queria, ella queria y amba mucho a ese neko pervertido que la cautivaba cada dia mas.


	2. boda doble

Despues de la peticion natsume y mikan llegaron a sus respectivos apartamentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. mikan..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Mikan llegaba a su apartamento dando brinquitos de emocion y felicidad, olvide mencionarles la castaña compartia apartamento con Hotaru, despues de haberle rogado , suplicado y finalmente pagado Hotaru Imai habia aceptado al fin compartir apartamento con ella con la condicion de que no la molestecuando trabajara en uno de sus locos y maniaticos inventos , bueno la castaña ya habia llegado al fin.

**Pdv de mikan**

Yupii,…"lalala, me voi a casar ,lalala me voi a casar" cantaba cuando me detuve a abrir la puerta del apartamento, me detuve de cantar despues de todo no queria despertar a hotaru.

Pero me la encontre despierta armando un raro invento, parecia concentrada pero, me moria de ganas por contarle y solo iba a demorar unos minutos, definitivamente se iva a sorprender . Bien a la una , dos tres….

Hotaaruu ¿a que no sabes que paso esta noche?.- dije emocionada y dando brinquitos en mi mismo lugar.

Hyuga te pidio matrimonio, ya lo sabia.-dijo Hotaru sin siquiera apartar la vista de su invento.

He…¿Quién te lo dijo? .-pregunte extrañada y sorprendida

-Tu prometido

-eeh ¿y porque no me lo dijo a mi primero?.- dije

-por que ya no habria sido una sorpresa, baka

-bueno de todos modos felicidades

-gracias.-le dije a hotaru, mientras corria a sus brazos para darle un abrazo, el cual por alguna razon correspondio, supongo que hasta Hotaru tambien esta alegre de que me valla a casar.

-hey , baka

- ¿si?

-sueltame que me asfixias

-jeje, esta bien (gotita estilo anime)

-mikan tengo que darte una noticia tambien.- dijo hotaru en tono serio.

-dime ¿Qué es?

-buennoo, esque yo tambien me voy a casar, Ruka me lo pidio hoy.- dijo hotaru con una leve sonrisa y un pequeño sonrop que apenas alcanze a ver

-…¡que bien! Ya era hora, te deseo lo mejor de todo corazon , oye peroo….

- ya que las dos nos vamos aa casar porque no hacemos una boda doble, no es mala idea.-dije

-umm…esperabas que dijeras eso, asy dividimos los gastos de la boda en dos partes.- dijo Hotaru .

**Fin de pdv **

**Pdv de Hotaru**

Una boda doble no es mala idea, ademas asy me aseguro de no hacer gastar mucho a Ruka con la boda, yo le ofreci tambien ayudar con los gastos, pero el insistio y de alguna manera no me pude negar, estan lindo, vamos Hotaru concentrate, no piense mucho en el o te pareceras a la idiota de mikan que babea cuando piensa en hyuga.

**Fin de pdv **

**(Mikan pensamiento)**Una boda doble, que bien Hotaru y yo nos casaremos juntas, doble felicidad.! , umm creo que Natsume y Ruka-pyom tambien estaran de acuerdo

**Pdv normal**

**-**bueno nostras ya lo decidimos , creo que Hyuga y Ruka no tendran problema con hacer una boda doble, pero sera mejor preguntarles,- dijo hotaru

-si tienes razon Hotaru.

-habria que llamarles para reunirnos mañana y platicarles del asunto.- dijo hotaru

-siii!,hagasmolo .- dijo una Mikan contenta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-con natsume.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsume llega a su apartamento con una cara de satisfacion y felicidad.

Apenas acababa de llegar y ring, ring,ring suena el telefono, el contesta.

-alo quien habla

-soy yo Ruka , ¿y como te fue con mikan? ¿acepto?

-¿tu que crees?

- que acepto

-asi es , y por tu lado ¿ que dijo Imai?

- umm ,dentro de poco ya no sera Imi sino Sra Nogi

-felicitaciones, y yo creyendo que te pegaria con su bakagum y estarias hecho un martir.

-jaja que gracioso.- dijo ruka sarcasticamente.

- umm ruka, esta entrando una llamada cuelga luego te llamo

-esta bien ¬¬

Natsume contesta la otra llamada

-ola Hyuga,mikan y yo queremos hablar de un asunto contigo y con Ruka, avisale a Ruka que nos vamos a reunir los cuatro mañana a las 9:00, en la cafeteria de siempre, chau

Tu, tu tu, tu, suena el telefono significando que en la otra linea ya colgaron.

-siempre tan comunicativa Imai …- dijo Natsume para si mismo

Natsume no tardo en llamar y avisarle a ruka .

Al dia siguiente…


End file.
